Fanon:SimNaród
państwo demokratyczne, utworzone w 1776, w wyniku usamodzielnienia się koloni Brytyjskich w Simeryce. Obywatele państwa nazywani są Simami (istnieją od tej reguły ustępstwa np.: mieszkańcy dziewięciu dzielnic SimCity są nazywani Urbzami). Oficjalnym zwierzęciem SimNarodu jest Lama (niektórzy jednak za oficjalne zwierze uznają krowę). Językiem urzędowym jest Simlish (będący uproszczonym językiem Simgielskim) który przez lata ewoluował, zaś na przestrzeni SimNarodu występują liczne dialekty i gwary. Za walutę w SimNarodzie uważany jest Simoleon (1§ = 90 PLN w latach 50-60, 9500 PLN w latach 80, 3.60 PLN w 2004, 2.25 PLN w 2008, 3.98 PLN w 2016), jednak w niektórych odizolowanych miejscach (np.: Czarodziejskiej Autonomii Abrakadabrowa) walutą są magimony, zaś za czasów kolonializmu Brytyjskiego walutą były simole. W większych miastach oprócz ceny za dany towar w simoleonach wymagane jest podanie ceny w złotych polskich, a w SimCity dodatkowo w koronach czeskich oraz forintach węgierskich. Gospodarka SimNarodu jest najsilniejsza na świecie (wyprzedza znacznie gospodarkę Cesarstwa Japonii, Rzeszy Niemieckiej i Republiki Francuskiej). W 2005 populacja SimNarodu wynosiła ok. 115 000 000 samych ludzi (czyli nie licząc potworów, duchów, robotów, hybryd, czy innych ras), zaś populacja Megalopolis Stołecznego SimCity wynosiła ok. 36 000 000 samych ludzi. Geografia Miasta i Podział Administracyjny Mieszkańcy Religia System Oświaty Gospodarka Ustrój Armia System Prawny Konstytucja Służba Zdrowia Sport Rodzina Królewska Tablice Rejestracyjne W SimNarodzie każdy samochód musi posiadać tablicę rejestracyjną. Na rejestracji znajdują się dwa oddzielone od siebie pasy liter i cyfr. Pierwszy informuje, w jakim miejscu pojazd był rejestrowany. W większości przypadków są to 2 litery, pierwsza to nazwa merostwa (oprócz H i U, które są zarezerwowane dla Służb i Armii), pierwsza zaś, nazwa miejscowości. 3 litera pojawia się przy powiatach. Wyjątkiem są dzielnice SimCity. Ścisłe centrum i dzielnice do niego przylegające mają litery SC, oraz cyfrę od 0 do 9 (Centrum-SC0, Carronici-SC9). Pozostałe dzielnicę SimCity mają literę S i liczby od 10 do 99 (SimCity-Południe-S10, ostatnia przyszła dzielnica-S99). W przyszłości dalsze dzielnice będą miały tylko cyfry, od 100 do 999. Drugi rząd jest unikalny dla każdego pojazdu (do czasu wyczerpania się kombinacji tablic. Wtedy zamienia się literę odpowiedzialną za nazwę powiatu, miasta czy nawet merostwa!). Na początku jest to 5 cyfr (np.: 00000), a kiedy wyczerpią się kombinacje, dodaje się w miejsce ostatniej cyfry wstawia się literę (0000A), później do ostatniej cyfry po literze itd. Pierwszy pas Z poszczególnych merostwach oraz należący do wojska i służb Wersja po 2000 roku *SC-Megalopolis SimCity *A-Merostwo (z) Majątku Landgraabów *B-Merostwo Małej Hiszpanii *C-Merostwo Środkowo-Wschodnie *D-Merostwo Dolnych Pastoow *E-Merostwo Szwaczy Centralnych *F-Merostwo Lasów Państwowych *G-Merostwo Wschodniego Wybrzeża *H-Służby Bezpieczeństwa (mundurowe i niemundurowe) *I-Merostwo Pustyń Holendersko-Polskich *J-Merostwo Zakonu Kapustynów *K-Merostwo 13 Kolonii *L-Merostwo Francuskiej Wspólnoty *M-Merostwo Wielkiego Zagłębia *N-Merostwo Jezior Jakocjum *O-Merostwo Polskich Osadników *P-Merostwo Wielkie-Osadnicze *R-Merostwo Simowej Kanady *S-Merostwo Wielkich Miast *T-Merostwo Przemysłu Niemłodego *U-Tablice dla pojazdów wojskowych *V-Okręg Wenecki (używane w Weronie, należącej niegdyś do SimNarodu) *W-Merostwo Centralne *X-Merostwo Niemiecko-Polskie *Y-Merostwo Polskie *Z-Merostwo Wschodniego Wybrzeża Pierwszy pas na tablicach wsi z The Sims 2 *DJE-Merostwo Dolne, Miasto Jolly Pines, Powiat Jolly Pines (później powiat Miłowo). Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Miłowie, na Uniwersytecie Simowym, w Lazurowej Promenadzie, Zwierzakach, Hobby, Alpinoch, Arbordale, Briney Fjord, Crystal Springs, Driftwood, Isla Segundo, Sample, Crescent Island, Moon Island, Riverside i Waterside. *ZKA-Merostwo Zachodniego Wybrzeża, Miasto Calvin's Creek, Powiat Calvin's Creek (później powiat Dziwnowo). Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Dziwnowie, na Nowej Politechnice, w Aridnie, Oasis Valley, Viper Canyon i Sedonie (do Lutego 2012 roku). *VRA-Okręg Wenecki, Miasto Werona (tablica według włoskiego systemu). Używana była w Weronie oraz na Akademi Klasycznej przed włączeniem Werony do Wenecji. *ZSW-Merostwo Zachodniego Wybrzeża, Miasto Simtropolis, Powiat Simtropolis. Z tej tablicy nadal korzysta się w Tutorialu. *WMF-Merostwo Środkowe, Miasto Mount Fuji, Powiat Mount Fuji. Z tej tablicy korzystało się na Przedmieściach SimCity *CBI-Merostwo Środkowo-Wschodnie, Miasto Bridgeport, Powiat Interhogan. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Lazurowej Promenadzie. *WPL-Merostwo Centralne, Miasto Betaville, Powiat Betaville. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Kwitnących Wzgórzach *PYZ-Merostwo Wielkie-Osadnicze, Miasto Miniopolis, Powiat Miniopolis. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Dolinie Niezbędnej. *GA-Merostwo Wschodniego Wybrzeża, Miasto Alphaville, Powiat Alphaville. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Zatoce Pokrzyku. *RSR-Merostwo Simowej Kanady, Miasto Starlight Shores, Powiat Starlight Shores. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Bitowie. *NSZ-Merostwo Jezior Jakocjum, Miasto Fancey Fields, Powiat Fancey Fields. Z tej tablicy korzystało się w Czterech Katach. Pierwszy pas na tablicach po uzyskaniu praw miejskich lub przekształceniu się w dzielnicę *SMO,S87-Miłowo *SDZ,S88-Dziwnowo *SWR,S89*-Werona (później włączona do Wenecji)* *SOP,S89-Ogrodowy Pagórek *SLR,S90-Łagodne Równiny *SLD,S92-Lesista Dolina *SCK,S92-Cztery Kąty *S92-Wincentów *SBT,S93-Bitowo *S93-Po powstaniu dzielnicy Wincentów S93 przestanie być stosowane. *SDN,S94-Dolina Niezbędna *SZP,S95-Zatoka Pokrzyku *SKW,S96-Kwitnące Wzgórza *SSD,S97-Sedona *SSL,S98-SimLane Historia Ludy PreLandgraabijskie 40 tysięcy lat temu do Simeryki przywędrowali Dynfalni, nazywani później rdzennymi mieszkańcami Simeryki. Na samym początku Ci Dynfalni, którzy żyli na północy, zasiedlali zarówno kontynent, jak i liczne wyspy, zaś ci z południa, unikali wody jak ognia, a schronienie widzieli w bardzo wysokich górach. Sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie 3 tysiące lat temu. Do Simeryki przybyli Eskimosi i Neurojahy, którzy zasiedlili mroźne, niedostępne dla innych tereny gór północnych. W tym okresie kultura Eskimoska zaczęła mieszać się z kulturą Dynfaln, zamieszkujących kontynent. A była to kultura pełna chamstwa, rozpusty, zazdrości o wszytsko, chorób zakaźnych i zdziczałych szynszyli. Dynfalni z północy wymarli na kontynencie, zaś o Dynfalnach z południa słuch zaginał. Tymczasem na odgrodzonych od świata wyspie Twikkii, wyspie Horunza (przez osadników nazywaną wakacyjną), Kalammah i Jeugav (wyspy z The Sims Historie z Bezludnej Wyspy) życie potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. Rdzenni z wyspy Twikkii stworzyli swoja wspaniałą kulturę, bóstwa, utworzyli tytuł króla, który to zazwyczaj przypadał potomkowi wielkiego bohatera, syna bogów, Jumboka Pierwszego. Jego prawnuk, Jumbok IV, organizował liczne wyprawy grabieżcze na kontynencie, zdobywając władzę m.in. w dzisiejszym Miłowie i Dziwnowie. Jego złote posągi były czczone przez Dynfaln w Simeryce (jeden z takich posągów został znaleziony w 2007 na terenie Kwitnących Wzgórz). Na samej wyspie Jumboka IV po dziś dzień znajduje się jego świątynia. Inną drogą poszła wyspa Horunza. Jako, że była wyspą pełna plaż, palm i innych rzeczy, które uwielbiają dzisiejsi urlopowicze. Jednak w jaki sposób wyżyła wyspa o takich walorach 30, 20 czy 10 tysiecy lat temu? Głównie z rybactwa i z prymitywnego wydobycia soli morskiej. Mimo tego, że wyspa Horunza nie zostawiła po sobie tak wspaniałego dziedzictwa jak Królestwo Twikkii, to i tak miało duży wpływ na kulturę Rdzennych. Najwolniej rozwijała się kultura wysp Kalammah i Jeugav. Mimo swojego bogactwa naturalnego i położenia, ludy zamieszkujące wyspę Kalammah nie wykorzystały jej potencjału. Do dziś możemy oglądać naturalny krajobraz wyspy. Rdzenni zbierali się niegdyś w małe plemiona, nad którymi władzę sprawowała rada starszych. Organizowano wiece. Na wyspie Jeguav panowały zgoła odmienne warunki. Wyspa była nieprzyjazna, wulkaniczna, słabo porośnięta i z małą populacja zwierząt. Ludzie ją zamieszkujący byli zazwyczaj dawnymi mieszkańcami wyspy Kalammah, wygnanymi za jakieś okrutne zbrodnie. Wielka Kolonizacja W roku 1138 Ferdynand Wielki, książę bizantyński, wyruszył na wyprawę do Chin, w celach handlowych. Wyprawa nie do końca się udała, bo przybył jedynie do Przylądka Murzyńskich Burz, jednak tę datę uznaje się za początek epoki kolonialnej w świecie simsów. Dysponowały one technologią znacznie bardziej zaawansowaną niż my w 1138 po Chrystusie, ale kultura była podobna. Jednak pierwsi koloniści do Simeryki dotarli dopiero w 1144 roku. Byli to Francuzi pod dowództwem Nicolas Landgraab, z pochodzenia anglik. Dotarł on do wschodniego wybrzeża i założył miasto Nicolasville (miasto, którego szczątki możemy zaobserwować w The Sims Średniowiecze). Jego kolonia szybko rozrosła się na sąsiednie terytoria, zamieszkiwane przez bardzo małe, szybko podbite wioski niedobitków Dynfalnskich. Kolonia powoli zaczęła się uniezależniać od Francji. Miała własnego władcę i nazwę- Kupczyce. Jednak kolonia nie utrzymała się długa. Miał ogromne (jak na kolonię w tamtych czasach) terytorium i aż dwie wyspy. Własne kolonie zapragnęły inne państwa Starego Lądu, m.in: Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie, Anglia, Brudna Hiszpania i Wszechruś. Około 1206 roku zaczął się rozpad Kupczyc. Jako pierwsze odłączyły się wyspy. Powstało państwo Gastrawin, pozostające w kręgu kultury francuskiej, oraz Effenmont, ceniące bardziej kulturę i język grecki, oraz rdzennych mieszkańców. Marynarze i korsarze na usługach Francuskiego Imperium Kolonialnego zbuntowali się w 1207 roku i utworzyli własne państwo, Korsarzyn, będące światową stolicą piractwa na następne 500 lat. Chłopi, kowale, rzemieślnicy i ubogi patrycjat rządny władzy, utworzyli w 1208 roku, na mocy traktatu w Landgraabville, Rękodzielce, będące państwem rzemieślników i handlarzy. 1210 był rokiem utworzenia kolonii Państwa Koscielnego, którą była Jakocjum, jedna z większych koloni w tamtym okresie. Następnie rozpady następowały dość szybko. Na początku 1211 roku powstało Mechanowo, kolonia niemiecka, skupiająca większość inteligencji w Simeryce. Pod koniec tego roku powstał Przygodzin, kolonia Brudnej Hiszpanii, w którym, o dziwo, językiem urzędowym był Simgielski (przez niektórych historyków Przygodzim uznawany jest za pierwszą kolonię Brytyjską. Rok 1212 uznaje się za koniec pierwszych Kupczyc. W tym roku powstały Skromborg i Chrapkowice, kolonie rozległe, porośnięte i słabo rozwinięte. Pierwsza należała do Świetego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, druga zaś była autonomią rdzennych, z lekką władzą Brudnej Hiszpanii. Taki Podział świata trwał do 1231 roku, kiedy to wybuchła rewolta ludności francuskiej. Trwała do 1233 roku. Na mapę zostały przywrócone Kupczyce, jednak były bardzo niewielkie. Mały skrawek ziemi na północnym wschodzie wzgórka Nicolasvilleowego pozostawał terytorium spornym między Kupczycami a Rękodzielcami. Sytuacja ta zmieniła się dopiero w 1258 roku. Wielka Brytania próbowała swoich sił w podbojach kolonialnych już wcześniej, jednak bezskutecznie. w 1235 roku założyli na północy Simeryki małą kolonię. W 1236 roku na wyspę niedaleko koloni przybił okręt księcia Gotarda. Kolonie zapowiadały się dobrze. W 1239 roku przybyło do nich 200 ludzi. Mimo takiego zastrzyku kolonistów, kolonie upadły w 1242 roku. W 1257 roku młody szlachcic wyruszył w podróż pragnąc zbudować wielką kolonię. On i jego sojusznicy mieli wielkie ambicję. Król angielski nadał mu tytuł monarszy marionetkowego w koloniach, który miałbybyc wasalem króla, sam król zaś, żeby nie upodlić swej pozycji, zaczął zwać się Cesarzem. Nie spodobało się to Cesarzom Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego i Bizancjum. Nowe Początki W 1258 roku Klaudiusz dobił do brzegów Simeryki. Akurat tak się złożyło, że ziemie, które uznał za swe kolonie, były ziemiami spornymi pomiędzy Kupczycami a Rękodzielcami. Miasto nazwał Kingvillage, zaś kolonie Nową Brytanią. Rozpoczął budowę swojego zamku, która trwała do 1262 roku. W tym czasie zdobył tytuł Lorda, dzięki zajęciu innych kolonii. Rękodzielce, jako niezależne państwo, będące jednak biedne i nie posiadając wielu przedstawicieli inteligencji, zgodzili się na uznanie ziem Rękodzielc za kolonię brytyjska, przesyłanie przez nich dóbr czy możliwości podejmowania uchwał w niektórych decyzjach, w zamian za własnego władcę i autonomie w reszcie dziedzin. Kupczyce zaś, zostały podbite przy użyciu sił zbrojnych, jednak otrzymały takie same prawa jak Rękodzielce. Dało to im dużą autonomię, idącą w parze z ustabilizowaniem się sytuacji politycznej i pieniężnej (koniec sporu o ziemie z Rękodzielcami, brak potrzeby utrzymywania własnej armii). W tym okresie (miedzy 1262 a 1263 rokiem) powstała Gildia Kupiecka. Lord Klaudiusz razem ze swoimi sojusznikami spisał w 1262 roku 12 ambicji, które zamierzał wykonać w ciągu najbliższej dekady lub dwóch. Pierwszą ambicja, którą zamierzał wykonać została nazwana Nowe Początki. Chciał uczynić ze swej koloni, pełnej puszcz i nieprzyjemnych obszarów, gdzie jedynym świadectwem o ludzkiej bytnosci było centrum, okazałe zamczysko Klaudiusza i ruiny Nicolasville. Na początku celem było wybudowanie zwykłej wioski. W tym celu zaczął zbierać materiały do budowy budynków. Pierwszym budynkiem były koszary, dobudówka zamku. Władzę nad nią powierzona dowódcy straży, rycerz sir Maciej. Oczywiście, by szerzyć wiarę wybudowano kościół piotreański (spotkało się to z protestami ze strony wiernych Jakubinów, Avatara, władcy Jakocjum czy nawet Króla Brytyjskiego). Opiekę nad opactwem zaczął sprawować brat Gniewosz. Szybko wybudowano salę przyjęć i dobudowano do niej kwatery podsłuchiwacza Andrzeja. Następnymi budynkami była lecznica (na stanowisko ordynatora mianowano Krwiopuszcza Zbigniewa), młyn wodny i pole treningowe. Dnia 18 Czerwca 1265 roku Klaudiusz ogłosił oficjalnie, że Kingvillage stał się oficjalnie , nie tylko z nazwy, wioską i pierwszym większym skupiskiem ludności Brytyjskiej w nowym świecie. Nie zamierzano na tym poprzestać. Aby uchronić swe dziedzictwo wybudowano mury wokół miasta, oraz dokupiono 2 statki do floty brytyjskiej, stacjonującej w Simeryce (dotychczasowa liczyła jeden galeon, pięć karawel, dwa slupy i sześc brygów). Od 1266 roku wybudowano kuźnię i zatrudniono w niej czeladnika Alfreda, wzniesiono kapliczkę przy kościele piotreańskim. Pokrzywdzeni nie mogli się także czuć jakubini, którym wzniesiono kościół w nowym, zyskującym popularność stylu gotyckim, którego proboszczem został przewodnik Natalis. Osada Kingville cały czas rozwijała się. Do miasta przybył adept sztuki magicznej, Kaspian, który wykupił kawał ziemi i za swoje pieniądze kazał wybudować sobie okazałą wieżę. Zameczek gubernatorski zaczął stawać się zamczyskiem monarchy. Do roku 1270 dobudowano jeszcze latarnię morską, karczmę, w której często przesiadywał trubadur Oncyliusz, oraz Kram Kupiecki, w którym głównym kramarzem był Przekupień Zygfryd. . W tym czasie zamek przekształcił się w potężną twierdzę, która, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, byłaby najlepiej chronionym punktem strategicznym w nowym świecie. Imperialna Dominacja Lord Klaudiusz mimo, że Rękodzielce zdobył drogą pokojowa, a Kupczyce nie ucierpiały mocno na wojnie, był nazywany rozbójnikiem. A to dlatego, że jego drugą ambicja, tuż po rozbudowie królestwa było podbicie całej Simeryki. Z tak silną pozycja w nowym świecie, wspaniałym wojskiem pod dowództwem sir Macieja. Tak naprawdę jego miasto od środka gniło. Nie było tam wielkiego dobrobytu, wiedza i kultura była na bardzo niskim poziomie, zaś ochrona, zwłaszcza po udaniu się wszystkich wojsk na wojnę, sprawiała, że ludzie ciągle żyli w strachu o życie. Lord Klaudiusz odłożył wizję poprawy na dalszy plan. W 1272 roku rozpoczął wyprawę na Korsarzyn, sądząc, że kraj gangów, pozbawionych dyscypliny, czy poważnego władcy łatwo ulegnie pod butami jego wojsk. Wyruszył ze swemi wojakami, przyboczną drużyna, oraz posiłkami Kupczyc i Rękodzielc. 300 piechurów, 150 strzelców i 400 konnych Brytyjczyków, wespół z 40 osobową drużyną Klaudiusza, 500 piechurami, 100 strzelcami i 80 konnymi z Rękodzielc, 200 pieszych, 200 strzelców i 200 konnych z Kupczyc, flotą Brytyjską i prymitywne posiłki z Rękodzielc (łodzie rybackie). Na początku szło gładko. W drodze do stolicy Korsarzynu ograbił i spalił 12 wiosek. Pierwszy opór pojawił się w miasteczku Nassa. Miasto było rządzone przez Dżona Tetmajera, kapitana 7 floty pirackiej. 12 marca 1272 roku rozpoczęło się oblężenie. Mimo bohaterskiego oporu piratów, wojska Lorda Klaudiusza zdobyły miasto 30 marca. O tym oblężeniu zrobiło się głośno w całym nowym świecie. Jedni byli zadowoleni, gdyż ich statki były napadane przez piratów, zaś zwycięstwo Klaudiusza nad piratami zażegna te problemy, zaś inni, w tym także Król Brytyjski, bali się, że po zwycięstwie nad jedna kolonia Lord Klaudiusz zapragnie podbić więcej koloni, lub nawet całą Simerykę. Jednak jako, ze wieści rozchodziły się wolno, nawet, jeśliby kto chciał, to nikt nie zdążył powstrzymać marszu Klaudiusza. Wszystkie siły piratów zrobiły natychmiastowy odwrót. Cała siła Korsarzynu, armia, flota, dowódcy i władczyni, obsadzili się w stolicy. W tempie natychmiastowym zaczęto kopać wilcze doły wokół murów, nabijać pale, obstawiać szańce, zbierać zapasy, werbować nowych piratów i pogrubić mury. Jednak mało z tych rzeczy si udało, lub w ogóle zostało zaczęte. Armia Lorda Klaudiusza szła szybko i nieubłaganie zbliżała się do stolicy. Każda wieś, port czy miasto było jedynie miejscem na grabież, gwałt i krótki odpoczynek. Lord nakazał nie palić miast i portów, oraz nie stosowac taktyki spalonej ziemi. Wszystko inne było dozwolone. W końcu 18 września 1272 roku armia przybyła pod stolicę w prawie takim samym składzie jak wyruszała (plus, minus- Niektórzy zginęli w oblężeniu Nassa, inni przy jakiś nieporozumieniach wewnętrznych, jeszcze inni na morzu. Prócz tego werbowano więźniów czy płatnych najemników. Rekwirowano też okręty, ale były one od razu wysyłane z powrotem do portu w Kingvillage). Oblężenie stolicy Korsarzynu rozpoczęło się z samego rana 19 września. Mimo niesprzyjających warunków (przełom jesieni i lata był wtedy bardzo burzowy), przez które zrobiło się duże błoto utrudniające poruszanie, czy też rozbicie obozu, oblężenie trwało. Lord Klaudiusz wiedział, ze czekanie na poddanie się lub brak zapasów nie uda się. Piraci byli zbyt zdeterminowani o walki o swoje, nawet mimo tego, ze Klaudiusz obiecał im duża autonomie, nie chcieli wyjść na pokonanych. Zapasów zaś zgromadzono tyle, że nawet na 4000 ludzi w stolicy starczyłoby na około 100 dni. Lord Klaudiusz nie miał czasu czekać do drugiego nowego roku (wtedy koniec roku miał miejsce 25 grudnia). Flota piracka w czasie oblężenia stoczyła 3 bitwy. W dwóch pierwszych druzgocąca klęskę ponieśli Anglicy, jednak 3 (pod sam koniec oblężenia, wiec flota angielska miała wsparcie z stolicy). W oblężeniu miasta próbowano różnych sposobów. Na początku wysłano kilku zwiadowców-szpiegów do otrucia wody w mieście. Na trzy studnie w mieście dwie otruto niepostrzeżenie. Przy trzecim udanym otruciu studni przyłapano szpiega, poderżnięto gardło, pokiereszowano zwłoki i powieszone je na murach miejskich od strony bramu, tak by wojska Lorda Klaudiusza mogły je zobaczyć. Jednak dzięki powodzeniu misji w mieście zginęło ponad 600 osób (gdyby szpieg otruł trzecia studnię niepostrzeżenie straty byłyby prawdopodobnie dwa razy większe). Co prawda byli to głównie cywile, ale i tak zmniejszyło to morale przeciwników. W połowie października piraci dokonali kontrataku. Jednak wojska angielskie były o wiele silniejsze i zwyciężyły na dosyć dużą armia (kontrataku dokonało aż 1400 piratów!), jednak słabo uzbrojona i bez wyszkolenia. Po tym zwycięstwie zaczęto przyspieszać z pracą. Wybudowano 12 drabin oblężniczych, lekkich, łatwych do przenoszenia, a jednocześnie odpornych i stabilnych (były wbijane w ziemię). W okolicy znaleziona także ogromny skład prochu strzelniczego. Część prochu poszła jako amunicja dla strzelców i dla falkonetów (w oblężeniu brało udział wiele maszyn oblężniczych, katapulty, balisty, trebusze, wieża oblężnicza oraz małe falkonety). Anglicy rozpoczęli natarcie 2 Listopada 1272 roku. Pogoda przestała byc burzowa, znikło błoto. Bale zostały wykopane i użyte do wzmocnienia wieży oblężniczej, wilcze doły zasypano, zdobyto szańce. Pierwsza fala dowodzona przez Pułkownika Rafała dostała się po drabinach i rozpoczęła walkę. Mimo przewagi piraci byli stopniowo pokonywani do czasu, gdy Kapitan Jean wyciągnął kolubryny, a statki floty pirackiej rozpoczęły ostrzał szturmujących. Jednak szybko obrały sobie nowy cel, uzupełniona flotę angielską. Wojska pułkownika, z dużymi stratami, pokonały wojska kapitana i rozpoczęły okupację dzielnicy portowej. 6 Listopada wieża oblężnicza rozpoczęła oblężenie centrum miasta. Atakiem dowodził sir Maciej. 7 Listopada Centrum już było okupowane przez Anglików. Zamek władcy znajdował się na wyspie, oddalonej 0,5 kilometra od miasta. Tam, po klęskach, udali sie dowódcy. Dla zachowania pozorów zostawili cywili i najsłabsze siły. Zaczęli przygotowywać statki na powrót. Władczyni Korsarzynu napisała list do awatara (i przepisała go wiele razy, na wypadek odkrycia go przez Anglików) z prośbą o azyl. Jednak Lord Klaudiusz wyczuł spisek w mieście, zostawił je, z myślą podbicia go później i zaokrętował wszystkie swoje siły. Gdy przybyły na miejsce królowa była gotowa do drogi. Jednak wtedy zdradził ją młody Kapitan John Mroczna Fala (Ojciec Strasznej Kapitan Klarysy Mrocznej Fali oraz dziadek Mgiełki Mrocznej Fali). Lord Klaudiusz wydał rozkaz ostrzelania fundamentów budowli. W wyniku ostrzału zamek runął do morza. Ostała się jedynie wschodnia ściana. Za statkiem władczyni wysłano slupy, które jako bardzo szybkie statki wyprzedziły galeon. Władczyni została zdetronizowana i wysłana do Kingsvillage w charakterze... nie będę tego tutaj pisał, w końcu simsy to gra od 12 lat, czyż nie? W każdym razie, Lord Klaudiusz ogłosił ziemie Korsarzynu terytorium Nowej Brytanii i taki samo, jak w przypadku Rękodzielc i Kupczyc, nadał im autonomię. Od teraz władzę miał sprawować Trybunał Piratów pod dowództwem Strasznego Kapitana Johna Mrocznej Fali. Lord Klaudiusz wrócił do swego miasta w chwale. Od czasu, gdy je opuścił, zmieniło się nie do poznania. Spadł znacznie poziom analfabetyzmu, ludzi byli teraz bardziej zainteresowani kulturą i sztuką. Nie wybuchła także żadna epidemia, a strażnicy miejscy byli wystarczającą siłą, by zwiększyć poczucie bezpieczeństwa w Kingvillage. Zaraz po przybyciu, Lord Klaudiusz kazał wybudować sobie łuk triumfalny i przygotować uroczystość triumfu. Taka sytuacja nie spodobała się Królowi Brytyjskiemu. Ostro skarcił Klaudiusza. Wysłał do koloni Barona Rymshelskiego, który miał nadzorować od teraz jego prace i zdawać raporty królowi w listach. Zaraz po przybyciu został zamordowany, a korespondencje prowadził grafolog Janusz. Ambicja Klaudiusza była ogromna, a jako, że był niecierpliwym człowiekiem wolał od razu przygotować się na wszystkie wojny. Zaczął przygotowywać flotę do ataku na wyspy Gastrawin i Effenmont. Obmyslał też strategie ataku na inne kolonie. Jego kolejnym celem było Jakocjum, kolonia Państwa Kościelnego. Największym problemem nie była wielkość Jakocjum, armia fanatyków, ostrze jakuba czy nawet reakcja jakobinów w jego koloni czy w innych państwach. Najbardziej obawiał się Awatar, który w tamtych czasach miał władzę o wiele większą, niż sami Cesarze. Musiał wymyślić spisek. Akurat tak się złożyło, ze Awatar, stary i schorowany ostatnio zaczął się czuć jeszcze gorzej. Podszywając się pod Rymshelskiego rozkazał kryptografowi w następnym liście zaproponować Królowi wystawienie kandydata na Awatara. Jedynym Arcykapłanem Brytyjskim był Karl, król wystawił jego. Niespodziewanie 16 Lutego 1273 roku zmarł Awatar Petrus XXXVIII. Lord Klaudiusz pragnął wykorzystać tę szansę do zajęcia Jakocjum i zwiększenia przy tym swego prestiżu i poparcia. Sam chciał bowiem odłączyć się od Brytanii i zostać niezależnym władcą. Wysłał Podsłuchiwacza Andrzeja najpierw do Jakocjum, w celu podszycia się za Arcykapłana Marcello z Brudnej Hiszpanii (nie muszę mówić, co stało się z prawdziwym Marcellem) i przekonania innych dostojników do głosowa w najbliższym konklawe na Arcykapłana Karla. Następnie miał pojechać na konklawe i oddać swój głos (i może też czyjeś głosy) na Karla. Sir Maciej miał za zadanie wyszkolenie jak największej liczby żołnierzy, którzy mogli by pomóc w wkroczeniu do Jakocjum po wygranym (lub przegranym) konklawe. Kategoria:Fanon/Inne